makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Madness 3: Wrestlemania
Mega Madness 3: Wrestlemania is a sequel to the first 2 games of the Mega Madness game series Storyline Just 3 months after the second "Mega Madness Tournament", while Jack and Patricia are relaxing, they were accidently dragged to a wrestling stadium. They are unaware that there is a wrestling tournament happening, but in order for them to succeed & survive, they need to get past these brothers & sisters of the wrestling companies, ranging from BWM (Brutal Wrestling Madness) to the new HWF (Hardcore Wrestling Federation). We will see who rise up & who is K.O.ed. Gameplay The gameplay from the original was brought back, but the big major difference is the brand new wrestling gameplay for similar games like "Def Jam Vendetta" & "Def Jam Fight for NY", with multiple gimmicks, big powerful moves & a new "Blazin' Mode" to prepare a special finisher move, only if their new power gauge is full. Modes *Story Mode **Tournament Story **BWM & HWF Story *Arcade Mode **Normal Mode ***Choose Your Destiny ****Novice (6) ****Beginner (Easy 7) ****Fighter (Normal 8) ****Master (Hard 9) ****Champion (Master 10) ****Legend (11) **Rivals Mode **Wrestling Mode *Vs. Mode/Multiplayer Mode **Player vs COM **2 Player Mode **Tag Team **Handicap **6 Man Tag (3 on 3) **Free-For-All Knockout Elimination ***Triple Threat ***Fatal 4 Way ***6 Man ***8 Man **Royal Rumble ***10 Man ***20 Man ***30 Man **COM Vs. COM *Training Mode *Options **Subtitles On/Off **Difficulty Very Easy/Easy/Normal/Hard/Very Hard/Legend *Extra **Story Mode Cutscenes **Rival Mode Cutscenes **Normal Costumes & Wrestling Gimmicks Character Stats Keys *U-P = Upper Power (Upper Body Attacks) *L-P = Lower Power (Lower Body Attacks) *SP = Speed *Tough = Tough *HP = Health *Char = Charisma *OA = Overall Total Character Roster (Add your Characters here to increase & expand the Character Roster) Normal Pack BWM (Brutal Wrestling Madness) & HWF (Hardcore Wrestling Federation) Pack Mega Madness 3: Wrestlemania/Hardcore Wrestling Federation (H.W.F.) DLC Pack Mega Madness 1 Pack Mega Madness 2 Pack Hip-Pop Pack Childhood Pack Stages Costumes (Normal Mode) / Gimmicks (Wrestling Mode) *Jack - True Ogre (N) / Fighting Superstar (W) *Patricia - Angel (N) / Brazilian Capoeira Diva (W) *Layla - Succubus (N) / Dark Diva (W) *Dr. EggPlankton - Armoured (N) / Mad Scientist (W) *Steven - Biker outfift (N) / Swordfighter (W) *Stocking - Catgirl (N) / Neko-Otaku (W) *John - Kickboxer (N) / Martial Artist Nerd (W) *Robo - Boxer (N) / Robo the Magnificent (W) *Raiden - Big Bear, shirtless (N) / Australian Beard (W) *Piraka Chaos - SteamPunk (N) / Futuristic Upgrade (W) *R. Mika - Bikini (N) / Sexy Wrestler (W) *Zangief - Mech-Zangief (N) / Red Cyclone (W) *Dean - White Knight Armour, Futuristic (N) / Streetfighter (W) *Brie - Catsuit (N) / Fighting Diva (W) *Tank - Heavy Armour, TF2 Heavy (N) / Patriotic Heavy Mercenary (W) *Devin - Da Ultimate Bomb, TF2 Demoman (N) / Fiery DemoMan (W) *Steel - Upgraded (N) / Robo Fighter (W) *Lita - Magician (N) / Cosmic Diva (W) *Pearl - Full Anthro Skunk (N) / Backwoods Forest (W) *Jessica - Succubus Suit (N) / Red Female Demon (W) *Jaguar - Anthro Jaguar (N) / Jungle (W) *Amethyst - Pre-generation form (N) / Whiper Gem (W) *Lochness Bloggster - Ronaldo Fryman (N) / Blogger (W) *Vector - Wrestler (N) / DJ Rapper (W) *Rick - Sunglasses and Top Hat (N) / *SpongeJack - SpongeJack-100, SpongeJack-X20, SpongeJack MK. IV (N) / Karate (W) *PatrickJack - PatrickJack-434, PatrickJack-X20, Patrick MK. IV (N) / Wrestler (W) *Vermilion - Sports Outfit, Tae Kwon Do (N) / Wild Tiger Cat (W) *Yin - Cartoon Outfit, Ninja (N) / Anime Style (W) *Sonic - Super Sonic, Sonic Riders, Classic Form (N) / Freedom Fighter (W) *Amy Rose - Classic Form, Sonic Riders, Olympics, Winter Olympics (N) / Freedom Girl (W) *Scourge - Super Scourge, Jailbird, King (N) / Gangster (W) *Fiona Fox - Classic Orange & White Jumpsuit & Sneakers, Jailbird, Scourge's Jacket (N) / Biker Girl (W) *Zavok - Netherealm Demon (N) / ??? *Zazz - ??? / Wild Zeti (W) *Zomom - ??? / Super Heavyweight (W) *Zeena - ??? / Diva Zeti (W) *Lien-Da - Poison Street Fighter (N) / Electric Diva (W) *Nack - TF2 Sniper (N) / Outback Wrestler (W) *Sally - Classic Form, TF2 BLU Medic Outfit (N) / ??? (W) *Bunnie - Roboticized Arm & Legs (N) / Western Cowgirl (W) *Kage-Maru - Business Attire (N) / Tricker Ninja (W) *Leah Needlenam - Fantendo Racer (N) / Nurse Killer (W) *Congar - Cyborg, Ice Form (N) / Gorilla Fighter (W) *Kineticlops - Amphibian (N) / Electric Fighter (W) *Agamo - Sweet Tooth Mech (N) / Stone Golem (W) *Magmo - Molten, Furnace, Eruption (N) / Magma Monster (W) *Togera - Mecha, Demon (N) / Reptilian Wrestler (W) * *Reidak - Desert Gladiator (N) / Egyptian Pharaoh (W) *Hakann - Magma Form (N) / Egotistical Fighter (W) *Vezok - Anthro Shark (N) / The Beast (W) *Zaktan - Jungle Survivor (N) / The Snake (W) *Avak - Blacksmith (N) / Submission Specialist (W) *Thok - Ice Watcher (N) / Solo Fighter (W) *Vile - Vile MK I (N) / Rebel Robot (W) * *Big Band - King Dedede (N) / Music Engineer (W) *Mr. Sandman - Title Defense outift (N) / Boxer (W) * * *Mr. Dream - Mike Tyson (N) / Boxer (W) * Rivalries *Jack the Hedgehog vs. Scourge the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk vs. Zavok *Layla the FoxSkunk vs. Jessica Blood *Dr. EggPlankton vs. Mecha Sonic *Steven Star vs. ??? *Stocking Rose vs. ??? *John vs. Jack the Hedgehog *Robo vs. Patricia the Skunk *Johnstein vs. Big Band *Piraka Chaos vs. Cerebulon *Raiden vs. ??? *R. Mika vs. Reiko Hinomoto *Zangief vs. Raiden *Reiko Hinomoto vs. ??? *Lady X vs. ??? *Leah Needlenam vs. ??? *Sakura Hagiwara vs. ??? *John Cena vs. ??? *Dean Brawl vs. Steven Star *Brie May vs. Lady X *Tank Miles vs. Mr. Sandman *Devin Explosion vs. Congar *Steel vs. Piraka Chaos *Lita Magic vs. Stocking Rose / Stocking II *Pearl White vs. Yin the HedgeSkunk *Jessica Blood vs. Layla the FoxSkunk / Diablo *Jaguar Fetales vs. Amethyst *Amethyst vs. ??? *Lochness Blogster vs. ??? *King vs. ??? *Jaycee vs. ??? *Armor King vs. ??? *Vector the Crocodile vs. Rick the Crocodile *Rick the Crocodile vs. ??? *SpongeJack Karate Mode vs. PatrickJack Wrestler Mode *PatrickJack Wrestler Mode vs. Raiden *Vermilion the Hedgcat vs. Sakura Hagiwara / Jack the Hedgehog *Yin the HedgeSkunk vs. Jaycee / Patricia the Skunk *Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Jack the Hedgehog *Amy Rose vs. Vezok *Scourge the Hedgehog vs. Sonic the Hedeghog *Fiona Fox vs. Sally Acorn *Zavok vs. Patricia the Skunk *Zazz vs. John Cena *Zomom vs. SMG4 Mario *Zeena vs. Lien-Da the Echidna *Lien-Da the Echidna vs. Kineticlops *Nack the Weasel vs. Gingka Storm / Asriel Dreemurr *Sally Acorn vs. Reiko Hinomoto *Bunnie Rabbot vs. Fiona Fox *Kage-Maru vs. Hibana *El Blaze vs. ??? *Shen Woo vs. ??? *Congar vs. Goliath-Prime *Kineticlops vs. Lien-Da the Echidna *Agamo vs. Magmo *Magmo vs. Agamo *Togera vs. Undyne *Gingka Storm vs. ??? *Stocking II vs. ??? *Oscar South vs. ??? *Steve Caraway vs. ??? *Christian Lead vs. ??? *Hibana vs. ??? *Jesse vs. ??? *Undyne vs. ??? *Mettaton EX vs. Bebop *Uberhaxornova vs. ??? *Vanossgaming vs. ??? *SMG4 Mario vs. ??? *Johnny Gat vs. ??? *Killbane vs. ??? *Reidak vs. Bahn *Hakann vs. Vezok *Vezok vs. Hakann *Zaktan vs. Sally Acorn *Avak vs. Kage-Maru *Thok vs. Octoling *Sawk vs. Throh *Throh vs. ??? *Bahn vs. ??? *Ingrid vs. ??? *Octoling vs. ??? *Vile vs. ??? *Bebop vs. ??? *Mecha Sonic vs. ??? *Big Band vs. ??? *Diablo vs. ??? *Silber vs. ??? *Archangel vs. ??? *Mr. Sandman vs. Zangeif *Goliath Prime vs. Zaktan *Cerebulon vs. Asriel Dreemurr / Zazz *Asriel Dreemurr vs. ??? *Mr. Dream vs. ??? Cubit Power Forms (Normal Mode) Mix Forms Max Forms Cutscenes Mega Madness 3: Wrestlemania/Cutscenes Soundtrack *C.O.M.P - Stick Em ' Up (US and PAL Opening theme) *Virtua Fighter - Ai ga tari nai ze (Japanese Opening theme) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Plucking Tulips (The Garden Plains) *Capcom vs. SNK 2 - Nebuta (Aomori Stage) (Tokyo Fireworks) *King of Fighters XIII - Tame a Bad Boy (Kim Team) (The Streets of New York) *Capcom vs. SNK 2 - Wicked Fight (Shanghai Stage) (Lujiazui) *Clams Casino - I'm God (The Fog) *Nightshade - Vengeful Beauty (Night Sky) *Splatoon - Splattack! (Ink Battlefield) *Virtua Fighter (Sega Saturn) - Theme of Kage-Maru (The Beach) *Skullgirls Encore - Unfinished Business (Under the Bridge) (Aqueduct) * * * * * * * * * * *Punch Out!! Theme (DJ Bib Techno Remix) (Boxing Ring) *Heat Haze (Ingrid's Theme) (JP Version) *Street Fighter Alpha 3 - Seek No Escape (Ingrid's Theme) (International Version) *Punch-Out!! 'Dream Fighter' [Get Up!, Match BGM] (Mr. Dream's Theme) * *Street Fighter X Tekken - TK Rival Battle 2 (Rival Theme) * * * * * * Gallery Category:Crossover games Category:Crossover series Category:Fighting Games Category:Sequel series